These Are the Voyages-at Hogwarts!
by Kitaro12
Summary: Q, bored with his daily routine, plucks the Senior Officers of the U.S.S. Voyager out of their universe and into Hogwarts. They've been turned back into 13 year olds, and have been given magic. Meanwhile, the golden trio notices that there's something off about the new students, and are hot on the voyagers tails.


**Chapter Summary:**

Harry (Potter) watches the new exchange students get sorted, and something seems off.

* * *

Harry smiled contentedly, looking from Ron to Hermione as they bantered. The candles were lit, and the room bustled with an exited energy. Dumbledore was chattering merrily with Sprout, in fact, all the teachers were merry but Snape.

_Well,_ he thought, _it's to be expected. Snape's a prat._

Eventually, the first years began to bustle in, trailed by McGonagall. In front of her were a few older students he didn't recognize. He studied them in surprise, Hogwarts rarely got exchanges.

"Hey, Hermione, Ron. Look." He gestured towards the group. Nine students, all looking to be around the same age looked out towards the hat. The girl at the front, a redhead with shoulder length hair and fair skin, had a confident disposition that it seemed like the rest were defaulting too.

The redhead whispered something to the group, and they nodded in acknowledgement. She seemed to be the leader of some sort.

Ron's eyes were wide. "Look at her." He was staring directly at the blonde in the group, who's beauty was obviously stunning. Though it wasn't her face he seemed to be focused on, which Hermione noted and promptly punched him in the arm.

"Ow." He said, shaking it off.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Welcome all! I will give a better speech after the sorting, but I'd also like to announce the presence of nine transfer students. They'll be joining the fifth years in their classes. I know you'll welcome them with open arms. With that brief interlude, let the sorting now commence!"

_In times of old when I was new__  
__And Hogwarts barely started__  
__The founders of our noble school__  
__Thought never to be parted:__  
__United by a common goal,__  
__They had the selfsame yearning,__  
__To make the world's best magic school__  
__And pass along their learning.__  
__"Together we will build and teach!"__  
__The four good friends decided__  
__And never did they dream that they__  
__Might someday be divided,__  
__For were there such friends anywhere__  
__As Slytherin and Gryffindor?__  
__Unless it was the second pair__  
__Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?__  
__So how could it have gone so wrong?__  
__How could such friendships fail?__  
__Why, I was there and so can tell__  
__The whole sad, sorry tale.__  
__Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those__  
__Whose ancestry is purest."__  
__Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose__  
__Intelligence is surest."__  
__Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those__  
__With brave deeds to their name,"__  
__Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,__  
__And treat them just the same."__  
__These differences caused little strife__  
__When first they came to light,__  
__For each of the four founders had__  
__A House in which they might__  
__Take only those they wanted, so,__  
__For instance, Slytherin__  
__Took only pure-blood wizards__  
__Of great cunning, just like him,__  
__And only those of sharpest mind__  
__Were taught by Ravenclaw__  
__While the bravest and the boldest__  
__Went to daring Gryffindor.__  
__Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,__  
__And taught them all she knew,__  
__Thus the Houses and their founders__  
__Retained friendships firm and true.__  
__So Hogwarts worked in harmony__  
__For several happy years,__  
__But then discord crept among us__  
__Feeding on our faults and fears.__  
__The Houses that, like pillars four,__  
__Had once held up our school,__  
__Now turned upon each other and,__  
__Divided, sought to rule.__  
__And for a while it seemed the school__  
__Must meet an early end,__  
__What with dueling and with fighting__  
__And the clash of friend on friend__  
__And at last there came a morning__  
__When old Slytherin departed__  
__And though the fighting then died out__  
__He left us quite downhearted.__  
__And never since the founders four__  
__Were whittled down to three__  
__Have the Houses been united__  
__And they once were meant to be.__  
__And now the Sorting Hat is here__  
__And you all know the score:__  
__I sort you into Houses__  
__Because that is what I'm for,__  
__But this year I'll go further,__  
__Listen closely to my song:__  
__Though condemned I am to split you__  
__Still I worry that it's wrong,__  
__Though I must fulfill my duty__  
__And must quarter every year__  
__Still I wonder whether sorting__  
__May not bring the end I fear.__  
__Oh, know the perils, read the signs,__  
__The warning history shows,__  
__For our Hogwarts is in danger__  
__From external, deadly foes__  
__And we must unite inside her__  
__Or we'll crumble from within.__  
__I have told you, I have warned you…__  
__Let the Sorting now begin._

"Calcifer, Drew…**Slytherin!**"

"Haywood, Parker…**Gryffindor.**"

Name after name was called, but it was soon apparent that the transfers were going to be sorted last. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the first years were all sorted. It was the transfer students turn.

"Janeway, Kathryn!" The hat was placed on top of the redhead's skull, and determination filled her eyes. Seeing that look, he was almost positive she was going to be a Gryffindor. She gave a slight smile to the rest of them, which a tall boy with a tattoo on his forehead returned.

So he was very surprised when the hat called out: "**Slytherin!"**

She cocked an eyebrow at the rest of her group, then went over to sit down at the table, looking content.

"She didn't look evil…" Her heard Ron mutter under his breath. An undecipherable noise from Seamus told him that he concurred.

"Chakotay!"

Hmm, that's odd. Only one name. Maybe it's a family thing? Harry pondered.

"**Hufflepuff!**"

He saw one of the exchange students, a blonde and blue eyed boy, snort and grin to the girl standing next to him. She smirked back, clearly amused by the name of the badger house.

"Torres, B'Elanna!"

"That's an interesting name." Hermione noted.

"I like it." Ginny agreed.

"**Gryffindor!**"

The table started cheering. She walked over and smirked at the blue eyed boy.

"Paris, Tom!"

The blue eyed boy glanced towards her one last time before stepping to the stool and putting on the hat.

"**Gryffindor!**"

Tom grinned and came over to sit by B'Elanna. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Watch it flyboy." She muttered, smirking. He gave a mock-hurt expression and retracted his hand.

"Hansen, Annika!"

The girl in question glowered, but moved to put the hat over her head. It seemed to stall for a second, before shouting "**Ravenclaw!**"

"Who would've guessed." B'Elanna said, watching the girl walking to the table.

"Did you go to the same school before this?" Hermione asked her.

"You could say that." Tom answered cryptically.

"Zimmerman, Joe!"

B'Elanna and Tom looked at each other before bursting out laughing, as if in on some kind of inside joke.

"Joe?!" She hissed through her fit of laughter.

Tom was shaking with laughter, and when Harry turned her swore he could see Kathryn Janeway's lips quirking.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, frowning.

This only sent them into another fit of Laughter.

"**Ravenclaw!**"

"Tuvok!"

Oh, I'll wonder what this'll be." Paris said, grinning.

"**Slytherin!**"

B'Elanna frowned. "Huh, that's unexpected."

Tom thought about it for a second. "I mean, it makes sense. He's a good liar, and though he's smart it's not really what he pursues. He's not brash like a Gryffindor, and definitely not in the…kind house."

"You mean Hufflepuff?" Ron asked.

"That's the one." Paris shot him a finger gun.

"That leaves-"

"Kim, Harry!"

The hat rested on top of his head for half of a second, before shouting "**Hufflepuff!**"

Harry walked over to the Hufflepuff table, and sat by Chakotay.

"Ah! How wonderful! Now, before we begin the feast I'd like to introduce somebody. This is Delores Umbridge, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Delores, wouldn't you like to say something?"

Umbridge stood up, basking in her pink glory. A fake, all-too-sweet smile was plastered on her face. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me."

No one had smiled.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

Fred and George chimed in together. "That's likely."

Umbridge continued. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school."

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

That remark was met with awkward applause.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating." Dumbledore smiled, letting her sit back down.

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle!" Ron muttered.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Houses:**

**Gryffindor:**

Tom Paris

B'Elanna Torres

**Ravenclaw:**

Seven of Nine (Annika Hansen)

The Doctor

**Slytherin:**

Kathryn Janeway

Tuvok

**Hufflepuff**

Chakotay

Harry Kim

* * *

Questions as to how the voyagers got there will be answered in the next chapter...

If you like it, please leave a review! It keeps me motivated and more likely to give out a new chapter.


End file.
